List of BIONICLE sets
This is a list of BIONICLE sets that The LEGO Group has released. For a list and gallery of the various trading cards and Lamincards released in the BIONICLE theme, see List of BIONICLE cards. 2001 sets Other products Collections 2002 sets 2002 Summer sets Other products Collections 2003 sets 2003 Summer sets Other products Collections 2004 sets 2004 Summer sets Other products Collections 2005 sets 2005 Summer sets Other products Collections 2006 sets 2006 Summer sets Other products Collections 2007 sets 2007 Summer sets Other products * 60230 BIONICLE Cartridge Pen * 851591 Piraka Ball Shooter * 851875 Sword Takadox * 851876 Takadox Mask * 851877 Barraki Pump Action Water Gun * 851878 Splashy Barraki Squid * 851974 BIONICLE Stationery Set * 851975 Toa Mahri Dart Shooter * 851976 Lenticular BIONICLE Notebook * 852053 BIONICLE Barraki Children's T-shirt * 852054 BIONICLE Ehlek Children's T-shirt * 858585 BIONICLE Barraki Water Bottle * 4271028 Visorak Watch * 4285303 BIONICLE Clock * 4519160 BIONICLE Hahli Key Chain * BIONICLE Barraki Neck Strap Key Chain * S035 BIONICLE Mesh Sport Sneaker - Red * TS59 BIONICLE Barraki Kalmah T-Shirt * McDbioM1 Toa Kongu * McDbioM2 Mantax * McDbioM3 Toa Nuparu * McDbioM4 Kalmah * McDbioM5 Toa Hahli * McDbioM6 Takadox * McDbioM7 Toa Matoro * McDbioM8 Carapar Collections * K8915 Toa Mahri Collection * K8916 BIONICLE Barraki Collection * K8924 Titans of Mahri Nui Collection * K8927 Mahri Nui Deepsea Collection * K8929 Matoran of Mahri Nui Collection 2008 sets 2008 Summer sets Other products * 10407 Inika Backpack Norway * 10507 Inika Backpack Sweden * 10607 Small Inika Backpack * 10707 Inika Sports Bag * 10807 Inika Pencil Case * 10907 Inika Pencil Case * 11007 Inika Gym Bag * 11068 Barraki Backpack * 11078 Barraki Sports Bag * 11098 Barraki Pencil Case * 11108 Barraki Gym Bag * 11138 Barraki Wallet * 11148 Barraki Trolley Set * 11158 Barraki Toiletries Bag * 11407 Inika Trolley Set * 11607 Inika Binder * 12028 Toa Small School Bag Set * 12038 Toa Large School Bag Set * 12068 Mahri Backpack * 12078 Mahri Sports Bag * 12088 Toa Pencil Case * 12098 Mahri Pencil Case * 12108 Mahri Gym Bag * 12138 Mahri Wallet * 852171 Phantoka Spheres Shooter * 852172 Phantoka T-shirt * 852279 Phantoka Spheres Shooter Accessory Pack * 852318 Phantoka Backpack * 852319 Phantoka Alu Drinking Bottle * 852319 Water Bottle, BIONICLE Phantoka Pattern * 852323 Phantoka Wallet * McDBioK1 Krika * McDBioK2 Toa Onua * McDBioK3 Bitil * McDBioK4 Toa Tahu * McDBioK5 Toa Gali * McDBioK6 Gorast * McDBioK7 Antroz * McDBioK8 Toa Lewa Collections * K8685 BIONICLE Phantoka Collection * K8688 BIONICLE Mistika Collection * K8942 The Ultimate BIONICLE Collection * K8944 Matoran of Light Collection 2009 sets 2009 Summer sets Other products * 852494 BIONICLE T-shirt * 852495 Foam Ice Sword * 852496 BIONICLE Ball Shooter * 852497 BIONICLE Backpack * 852498 BIONICLE Cap * 852695 BIONICLE Classic Pencil Case and Stationery Set * 852760 BIONICLE T-shirt * 2853367 BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn * BIONICLE: Przewodnik Makuty po Wszechświecie * BIONICLE: Przewodnik Mata Nui po Bara Magna * BIONICLE: Glatorian V * BIONICLE: Glatorian VI Collections * 2853303 BIONICLE Glatorian LEGENDS Collection * K8978 BIONICLE Glatorian Collection 2010 sets ;BIONICLE Stars * 7116 Tahu * 7117 Gresh * 7135 Takanuva * 7136 Skrall * 7137 Piraka * 7138 Rahkshi Each of these sets include a golden piece to fit onto Tahu to form the Golden Armour. The Containers can be stacked upon one another. Other products * 7696637 Ackar Watch * 9002007 Ackar Watch * BIONICLE: Kres Podróży * BIONICLE Graphic Novel 8: Legends of Bara Magna * BIONICLE Graphic Novel 9: The Fall of Atero * BIONICLE World of Glatorian Backpack * BIONICLE Gresh Backpack 2015 sets * 70778 Protector of Jungle * 70779 Protector of Stone * 70780 Protector of Water * 70781 Protector of Earth * 70782 Protector of Ice * 70783 Protector of Fire * 70784 Lewa – Master of Jungle * 70785 Pohatu – Master of Stone * 70786 Gali – Master of Water * 70787 Tahu – Master of Fire * 70788 Kopaka – Master of Ice * 70789 Onua – Master of Earth * 70790 Lord of Skull Spiders * 5004459 Protector of Fire – Power Up * 5004462 Protector of Ice – Power Up * 5004463 Protector of Jungle – Power Up * 5004465 Protector of Stone – Power Up * 5004466 Protector of Earth – Power Up * 5004467 Protector of Water – Power Up 2015 Summer sets * 70791 Skull Warrior * 70792 Skull Slicer * 70793 Skull Basher * 70794 Skull Scorpio * 70795 Mask Maker vs. Skull Grinder * 5002941 BIONICLE Hero Pack (Polybag) * 5002942 BIONICLE Villain Pack (Polybag) 2016 sets * 71300 Uxar – Creature of Jungle * 71301 Ketar – Creature of Stone * 71302 Akida – Creature of Water * 71303 Ikir – Creature of Fire * 71304 Terak – Creature of Earth * 71305 Lewa – Uniter of Jungle * 71306 Pohatu – Uniter of Stone * 71307 Gali – Uniter of Water * 71308 Tahu – Uniter of Fire * 71309 Onua – Uniter of Earth * 71310 Umarak the Hunter * 71311 Kopaka and Melum Unity 2016 Summer sets * 71312 Ekimu the Mask Maker * 71313 Lava Beast * 71314 Storm Beast * 71315 Quake Beast * 71316 Umarak the Destroyer * 5004409 Accessory Pack * BIO601601-1 Scorpion * BIO601602-1 Ekimu Falcon Sets with unknown year * M76O1L Tahu Mask for BIONICLE Sneakers Large * M7601XL Tahu Mask for BIONICLE Sneakers X-Large * M7201XL Pohatu Mask for BIONICLE Sneakers X-Large * M7101L Kopaka Mask for BIONICLE Sneakers Large * M7101XL Kopaka Mask for BIONICLE Sneakers X-Large * S90111Y BIONICLE Onua Sandal NA = 1Y, UK = 13.5, EUR = 32 * S90112Y BIONICLE Onua Sandal NA = 2Y, UK = 1.5, EUR = 33.5 * S90113Y BIONICLE Onua Sandal NA = 3Y, UK = 2, EUR = 35 * S90114Y BIONICLE Onua Sandal NA = 4Y, UK = 3, EUR = 36 * S90115Y BIONICLE Onua Sandal NA = 5Y, UK = 4, EUR = 37.5 * TS24 T-Shirt, BIONICLE Toa Hordika * 4228246 BIONICLE Backpack * 4228308 BIONICLE Bandana * 4250381 BIONICLE Folio Carry Set * 4262662 BIONICLE Toa Whenua Backpack * 4279828 Metru Nui Supply Set Combiners / Alternative models ;2001 * Akamai * Black Fikou * Dikapi * Kahu * Kirikori Nui * Kuma-Nui * Mana Ko * Mata Nui Cow * Matoran Kaita 1 * Matoran Kaita 2 * Matoran Nui * Nui-Kopen * Ranama * Tarakava Nui * Turaga Kaita (Kabaya) * Turaga Nui * Wairuha ;2002 * Akamai Nuva * Bahrag Spider * Bohrok Kaita Ja * Bohrok Kaita Za * Bohrok Va Kaita 1 * Bohrok Va Kaita 2 * Exo-Raptor * Ghekula * Hapaka * Infernavika * Keras * Mata Nui Fishing Bird * Pokawi * Waikiru * Wairuha Nuva ;2003 * Bohrok-Kal Kaita Ja * Bohrok-Kal Kaita Za * Makuta Nui * Rahkshi Kaita Vo * Rahkshi Kaita Za ;2004 * Kavinika * Kinloka * Kraahu * Kraawa * Krahka * Kralhi * Kranua * Lohrak ;2005 * Cable Crawler * Chute Lurker * Colony Drone * Frostelus * Gate Guardian * Ice Vermin * Kahgarak * Parakrekks * Protocairn * Rock Raptor * Sea Spider * Sentrakh * The Shadowed One * Venom Flyer * Zivon ;2006 * Botar * Dagger Spider * Lava Hawk * Piraka Combiner: Reidak Zaktan * Piraka Combiner: Hakann Avak * Piraka Combiner: Vezok Thok * Protodax * Toa Jovan ;2007 * Manutri * Pit War Tortoise * Zyglak ;2008 * Destral Cycle * Makuta Spiriah * Niazesk * Swamp Stalker * Trinuma ;2009 * Sand Stalker ;2010 * Gaardus ;2015 * Tahu (combiner) * Kopaka (combiner) * Skull Basher (combiner) * Skull Grinder (combiner) ;2016 * Twotoa 1 * Twotoa 2 * Umarak (combiner) Books and other media Books 2003 * B156 BIONICLE: The Official Guide * B180 BIONICLE: Mask of Light Movie Novelization * B164 BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa * B172 BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok * B199 BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge * B202 BIONICLE Collector's Sticker Book * B706 BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks * KB156 BIONICLE Chronicles 1-3 and Official Guide Kit * 393943 The Saga of Takanuva * BIONICLE Unmasked 2004 * BIONICLE: Volume 1 * B310 BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui * B329 BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire * B337 BIONICLE Adventures 3: The Darkness Below * B478 BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui * B220 BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear * B239 BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows * B345 BIONICLE Metru Nui: City of Legends Guide * KB164 BIONICLE Chronicles Collection 2005 * B031 Dark Hunters * B194 BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak * B216 BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika * B586 BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows * B594 BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap * B536 BIONICLE Chronicles Boxed Set * B616 BIONICLE Encyclopedia * B011 BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts 2006 * 7234317 BIONICLE Piraka Mini-Book * 7234325 BIONICLE Toa Inika Mini-Book * 7234341 BIONICLE Matoran Mini-Book * BIONICLE Voya Nui Mini-Book * 4506545 BIONICLE Guard the Secret Activity Book * 4506546 BIONICLE Island Poster Book * 4506547 BIONICLE Facts and Figures Sticker Activity Book * 4506548 BIONICLE Annual 2006 * B608 BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom * B955 BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny * B048 BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play * B074 BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil * B058 BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno * KB608 BIONICLE Legends Gift Set 1 * Ignition 2007 * B008 BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost * B009 BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit * KB058 BIONICLE Legends Gift Set 2 * BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall * BIONICLE: World * BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated 2008 * 2851425 Makuta's Guide to the Universe * BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky * BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets * BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle * BIONICLE: Journey of Takanuva 2009 * BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus * BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn (Novel) * BIONICLE: The Secret of Certavus * BIONICLE: Desert of Danger * BIONICLE: Challenge of Mata Nui * BIONICLE: Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna * BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn - Official Movie Guide 2010 * BIONICLE: Journey's End * BIONICLE Graphic Novel 1: Rise of the Toa Nuva * BIONICLE Graphic Novel 2: Challenge of the Rahkshi * BIONICLE Graphic Novel 3: City of Legends * BIONICLE Graphic Novel 4: Trial by Fire * BIONICLE Graphic Novel 5: The Battle of Voya Nui * BIONICLE Graphic Novel 6: The Underwater City * BIONICLE Graphic Novel 7: Realm of Fear * BIONICLE Graphic Novel 8: Legends of Bara Magna * BIONICLE Graphic Novel 9: The Fall of Atero * BIONICLE Graphic Novel 10: Power of the Great Beings (unreleased) Category:BIONICLE Category:Set lists Category:Lists